


Our darkest days

by Alex__trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Blood, Fear, Fighting, Going insane, Hard of hearing Lance, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, Other, Pain, Run Away, Self Harm, Threesome, alpha shiro, beta pidge, insane, omega shay, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Keith knew, and he doesn't want a mate. Lance didn't know, but he wants a mate. Shiro knew, and he'll take whatever he can get.





	1. The pain begins

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by 'the running' go read it. Have fun with this~

Chapter 1: the pain begins. 

Lance: the pain began. 

Only a little while ago, Lance had lived a normal life. Going to school, getting good grades, everything was perfect. He dreamt of settling down, finding an alpha, having cubs, everything was perfect. And then the pain began. Omegas never had much rights, inferior to the alphas. But all that changed in a split second. The announcement came on every television, phone, anything. The loud sounds and bright screen was sudden, and it blasted out. A calm voice read the words that appeared, "for a full seven days, alphas can hunt. Find any omega they want, and bite them. The omega becomes the alphas, no exceptions." Lance stood, mouth agape, staring at the announcement. A week of hunting. He knew some omegas got bonded without consent, but a full week. Where it was legal? This was insane! Outrageous! The television started a countdown, backing down from ten. His mom grabbed his arm, shoving him towards the bathroom. Nine, he was being fixed up. Eight, a knife was given to him. Seven, a small backpack. Six, instructions. Five, being shoved towards the door. Four, a quick hug goodbye. Three, he ran as fast as he could. Two, a sign of motion at the park and he ran towards it. One, another omega grabbed onto him and they hid. Zero, screams ripped through the air. 

Keith: the pain continues.  
He had already stocked the park up before the announcement. He had figured out the stupid alphas plan. It made no sense. A few omegas watched the countdown and he started to herd them towards the park. Ten, settling everyone down. Nine, checking everything. Eight, more omegas running around. Seven, waiting more. Six, tears. Five, comforting. Four, he started to hide. Three, he stared around. Two, someone else ran towards them. One, he jumped up and pulled him in. Zero, screams ripped through the air. 

Shiro: something began.  
As an alpha, he knew about the hunt. Shiro really didn't want to hurt, or bond with anyone. But it was expected of him. He saw omegas at the small park, all running. He heard the countdown, not paying attention. The park was perfect, he could bond with an omega and protect everyone else. He couldn't leave his house until zero. Five, damn he should've been paying attention. Four, he quickly grabbed a pistol. Three, he ran to the door. Two, he smelled all the alphas ready for this. One, he unlocked the door and left his hand on the handle. Zero, he ran out of the room and screams ripped through the air.


	2. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super bored so have this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

Chapter two: finding  
Lance: finding love.  
Lance held onto the other omega, who also had at least one knife. He wanted to cry, what was going on? Why was this happening? He heard a small hiss from the omega. "Oh, I'm sorry. What even is your name?" Lance asked as he backed off. "I'm Keith, you?" "Lance" he gave a small smile. He didn't get one in return as Keith looked out. "Shit, an alpha is already here" Lance looked out, sure enough an alpha was running closer sniffing the air. He froze, what was he gonna do? Keith stood, and aimed a knife towards the alpha. He threw it carefully, but still missed. The alpha ran faster and Lance felt tears stream down. Keith yelled at everyone, "lets go!" The alpha was upon them. A gunshot rang out and Kieth fell, grabbing at his leg. The alpha licked his lips, nearing closer. Lance crawled to Keith and pulled him away from the alpha. Suddenly he was being lifted off the ground. A shrill scream escaped him as he tried to escape the grip. The alpha tilted his neck to the side. Lance kept screaming, more tears falling. He heard noises behind him, but everything stopped as the alpha bit him. He whimpered and he was dropped. He was bonded, he had an alpha. Everything went black. 

Keith: finding hate.  
Another omega grabbed onto him. He let out a small hiss. The omega backed off, "I'm sorry. What even is your name?" Might as well tell him, "Keith, you?" "Lance" Lance smiled. Keith turned his gaze outwards. An alpha was already running towards them. "Shit, an alpha is already here" he stood, Lance started crying once he caught sight of the alpha. Keith aimed a knife at him, but missed. "Lets go!!" Keith yelled. To late. The alpha was upon them, and he was shot in leg. On the ground, pain blurring everything, he saw the alpha pick up Lance. Sharp screams filled the air as the alpha bit Lance. He was dropped to the ground and Keith saw him black out. Keith tried to stand, and the alpha grabbed him next. "Stay down" the growl came and he was bit. "What are you doing?" Keith screeched as the teeth entered his neck. The alpha backed away, "you and I are bonded" he stated plainly. "You already have him" Keith weakly pointed at Lance. "And now I have demands. I'll keep you all safe, the entire week, if you don't complain" the alpha glared as he set Keith down. Keith hissed slightly, his hands moving to his leg. God that bullet wound hurt. The alpha took a protective position around the park. Keith, dragging the passed out Lance, hid again. He stared at Lance's mark. They both had the same alpha now, like it or not. Keith looked at said alpha, realizing that he didn't even know his name. "Hey alpha! What's your name?" Keith yelled over at him. The alpha turned, "Shiro" "I'm Keith. This is Lance" Keith pointed at the passed out boy. Shiro nodded and focused on the outside. Besides the faint screams, everything was quiet. 

Shiro: finding something.  
Shiro ran faster than he thought he could. He sniffed the air, omega and alpha scent mixing together. He had found the park, way to easy. An omega stood up and threw a knife, easily dodged. He neared them, hearing the omega. "Lets go!!" He was probably the leader. Shiro shot him in the leg. He stumbled to the side an another omega grabbed at him. All or nothing, Shiro decided as he picked up the brown-haired omega. Brownie was crying, as soon as he was picked up he screamed. Shiro bit him quickly and the screams got louder. He dropped the omega and saw him go limp. He turned his gaze to the shot omega. He tried to stand and Shiro grabbed him as well. Who cares? They had to be his omegas, no exceptions. He bit the raven haired omega. "What do you think your doing?" A small hiss came from raven as he spoke. Shiro dropped him, "you an I are bonded now" he stated plainly. "You already have him!" Raven pointed weakly at Brownie. Shiro let a small growl into his next words, "and now I have demands. I'll protect all of you, the entire week, if you don't complain" he meant that for Raven, telling him to submit. Raven shrugged, Shiro took that as a yes because he didn't run. Raven grabbed Brownie and pulled them both into hiding. A few minutes passed before Raven called out, "hey alpha! What's your name?" The question was simple enough. "Shiro" "I'm Keith and this is Lance" Keith gestured towards Lance as he spoke. Good to know. Things got quiet again as most of the omegas slept. Even Keith fell into slumber. Shiro shot at an alpha that got to close. The first day was over, people speculated that the worst was over now. A lot of omegas had already gotten mated, some had an alpha after them and they were hiding. Other than that, most omegas that are going to be bonded, already were. Shiro looked around the park, it was obvious that someone knew the hunt was going to occur. Most likely Keith, that omega had spunk. Shiro was excited to see were two omegas took him in life. The food and water supply was good, all the omegas had a weapon. Most had jackets and a few blankets were there. It was rather cold out, Shiro sighs as he sits in front of the park. Nothing bad would happen to them, he hoped that he could get sleep eventually. Maybe in a few days, the park was good but not the best hiding place. The omegas couldn't be forced to, but if they willingly came with him it would be safer in his hotel room. Oh yeah, he was in a hotel. He lived out of the city, but traveled here for the hunt. He would have to get his items and Keith and Lance's before heading home. He sighed, the night wore on. A few alphas neared him, but all had omegas with them. He gave them friendly nods. Some of the omegas seemed happy, some not. Shiro waited for the sun to come out. The sun always brought a new day, a new hope. He didn't really know what happened that day, he found something that was for sure. Two omegas that were now his. This hunt was successful for him.


	3. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt continues on and eventually they can't continue where they are. They have to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT so this took way to long but here it is~

Lance: something new 

When he awoke, he was held by Keith. He had bandages on his leg and I bonding mark on his neck. What happened? Who was it? He saw the alpha walking around outside, a thinking look in his eyes. Lance looked back to Keith, clearly asking what had happened. Keith just held him close in response. Ok that was strange. Lance didn't know Keith well, but this was differently not what he expected. He let it happen though, wanting comfort. He didn't know how long he laid like that. Eventually Keith moved. Lance got off him and watched as he stumbled to the water and food. He grabbed something and hobbled on back. After settling back down, Lance was offered a water bottle. He took it gratefully and drank. He suddenly remembered the backpack and slung it off. He looked through it, some basic necessities was all that was in it. He wasn't surprised. His entire family was omega, except his eldest sister and father. The only alphas must have told the family that the hunt was going to occur. That's why a lot of his siblings 'went out of town' recently. Why was he the only one to not know? It annoyed him. He deserved to know. And now he had been bitten, he belonged to an alpha. He knew exactly what he would do after this. He would, with permission of course, go to his small home. Open the door and say to his mom, 'thanks for telling me about the hunt, Mom. I got caught, and now I'm property. Really, thanks. Now I have to get my stuff. Can't keep my alpha waiting' and nothing else. Jut let her talk, apologize, whatever the hell she wanted to do. He wouldn't listen. She wasn't his controlling life factor anymore, it was his alpha. Who he didn't even know the name of. He looked towards the man, Keith followed his gaze. "If you're curious, his name is Shiro. He also bit me" Lance freezes. His alpha, Shiro, bit two omegas? Lance took a look at Keith, silently judging him. Maybe he could grow to enjoy him, as of now.... who knows. He would just wait until the seven days were over and he actually could rest for a moment to think about how he felt. Good thing his heat wasn't this week, he smelled it from one of the other omegas luckily not Keith [not doing that I'm lazy af] and Shiro seemed to be fine as well. He felt himself grow tired again. He felt weak, but he leaned into Keith and fell asleep. 

Keith: something old 

Keith had woken to a bandaged leg. He looked at Shiro who just shrugged. Maybe, Keith wonders, he's not that bad. He held onto Lance, the other omega still unconscious. He waited patiently, unsure of how to act. Lance finally woke up, and looked immediately confused. Keith let him think as went to get food and water. After returning and offering the water he settled down. Lance looked through his pack and was obviously deep in thought. He must have a family who helped him. But something else happened? Keith didn't ask, wanting to leave Lance alone. At least Lance had some family, Keith didn't. Maybe that would be better though, no one to leave behind. [ok so next chapter I have a time skip and I'm low key thinking about just putting it at the end of Keith instead because Shiro is hard to write and I want to get to the main part of this] Keith let him think and he looked around. He eventually saw Lance's eyes on Shiro. "If you're wondering, his name is Shiro. And he bit me as well" he deadpanned and let Lance figure it out. Lance looked shocked, scared, worried. Keith didn't really know, but Lance didn't speak. He eventually leaned on Keith and slept. Keith slept as well, attempting to annoy Shiro. Who didn't seem to annoyed. Oh well. 

Shiro: something 

Ok so what. Why. The five Ws: Who, What, When, Where, and Why. Who? Him Lance and Keith. What? Ummmmm. When? Just now. Where? Park. Why? Ummmm. The two most important, what and why. He couldn't answer them. Omegas ran away, he knew they would. Keith and Lance stay though, [i almost wrote tho] a good sign. He waiting, the days drained on. Every day he grew more tired and more omegas ran. Soon it was just Keith, Lance, and himself. They will run out of food, it's inevitable. [did y'all like the time skip that I was to lazy to write out all the days. This is like the fifth day now oki? Okey] Shiro walks over to the omegas. "Alright I think we all know that we can't stay here for much longer. Food is running out, and we are the only three left here. I live far away, so [whoops] as of now why don't we wait in my hotel room?" He smiled lightly at Lance and sent a hard glare at Keith. It was an option to Lance, an order for Keith. Lance looked at Keith, clearly asking for his opinion. Okay, so Lance at least somewhat trusted Keith. Good, that's good. Can't have a relationship without trust, right? Keith stands, careful of his leg. He helps Lance up and then whispers to him. So they still want to be secretive. Shiro could probably find it all out from Lance, the open minded submissive that he seemed to be. Keith turned to Shiro, "we'll come with you, as long as after the hunt we can go get our stuff before moving in with you" a reasonable demand. Shiro smiled, "of course, I won't strip you from your lives. It's only two days more, not long" Shiro holds out his hand. Lance immediately reaches towards it, almost like he's afraid of not. Keith lightly bats away Lance's hand, taking it in his own. So Keith wanted to protect Lance from Shiro, but Shiro wanted to protect Lance from Keith. Lance, however, just laced his fingers with Keith's submitting to whomever he pleased. Shiro sighs lightly, it's not to upsetting that Keith doesn't trust him. But hopefully soon he can gain that trust. He starts walking, letting the two omegas trail behind him. They pass other pairs, Shiro opts to ignore all of them. They make it back to his hotel, Lance now has Keith's arm over his shoulder supporting the just slightly smaller omega. Shiro points them to the couch, where they both lay down. Shiro closes the door, not locking it. That might scare them, and that's the one thing he wanted to avoid. [so I originally planned to skip Shiro in this chapter but now he's getting the longest part] He wonders around, making sure he has the right amount of provisions for three people. They'll definitely last the two days. A small countdown was on the television, saying when the hunt would end. Just over 48 hours left. [while writing this I'm at school] Lance seemed surprised at the timer, but he figured it out quickly. Keith just looked angry, an expression Shiro was getting used to. But Keith was falling asleep, same with Lance. Shiro chose to take a quick shower and, leaving the door open, went to his bed. He laid down, immediately falling asleep. After waking up, he walked out to the couch. The two omegas now cuddling slightly on the couch. They huddled close together. Shiro honestly couldn't tell if it was for protection/fear or love. Doesn't matter, they aren't fighting and that's good. He walks throughout the hotel room, and then out onto the balcony. Only a few feet above the ground, the thing doesn't do much. But he can see out, even if it's just a little. He can see the part that he was at for five days. Those days where honestly a blur. Nothing had really happened, but now they were safer. He could sleep if he wanted to. And damn he wanted to. He felt like he would fall asleep right there, but held his exhaustion until he got back inside. The two omegas light snores made him even more tired as he went to his bed. As soon as he laid down he was out. The worst was over. Little did he know, the worst was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a cliffhanger? I apologize but I'm not actually sorry~   
> Love y'all ~Alex


	4. It's dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the power cuts out? What do they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This is a mess.

Lance: it's dark, and he's terrified. 

The constant tick of the clock on the television was going to drive Lance to insanity. Every second a tick. Eventually he could get used to it, but the ticking was always there. Even when it wasn't. When Lance couldn't hear it, it was still there. And he wanted it gone. Neither Keith or Shiro seemed to be bothered by it. Why did they not care? It was so annoying, Lance could barely take it. When falling asleep, it kept him awake. If he actually fell into unconscious it would haunt his dreams. And it had only been a day. Twenty-four hours on the dot, he watched the clock tick down. This was the end, it was almost time. That stupid tick would end in twenty-four hours. Twenty-three and fifty-nine minutes. It couldn't come fast enough. Lance was pacing as he watched, his steps in perfect time with the ticking. He knew it wasn't good, he should rest. But he couldn't. Not with that goddamn ticking. It was impossible. So he paced. Back and forth, up and down. It was endless. His steps added to the noise and it became his heartbeat. A metronome inside him, going at sixty beats. The seconds of a clock. Tick tick tick, step step step. Perfect time, perfect sounds. Lance hated it. His steps in time, his entire life was that stupid tick and he didn't want it. He wanted it to stop, this entire thing. Twenty-three hours and fifty-seven minutes and thirty seconds. Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six, he couldn't do this, twenty-three, twenty-two, his feet stoped and he went silent as the ticks continue, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, he saw a concerned look form Shiro but that doesn't matter, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Twenty-three hours and fifty-six minutes left. It all starts again. But not Lance, for him it went dark. He didn't pass out, he could feel and hear and even knew he was standing. The tick had stopped, only echoing in his brain. And darkness all around him. He heard screams from somewhere, he didn't know where until he felt his own throat choke up. He was the one screaming. And he kept it up, falling to his knees. The tick that sounded in his brain was so much louder without sight. It was dark, and he was terrified. He gripped as his ears, willing that terrible sound to go away. To leave him in peace. Why was it so loud? Where was anything? Everything‽ The darkness folded over him like a blanket that he kept refusing. The tick was to loud to sleep. It was to loud to think, to move. But Lance was moving. He was screaming and crying on the floor. He didn't know what he looked like, he couldn't see. Everything was the tick. His heartbeat was most likely accelerated but to him, it was in perfect time with the tick. Everything was the tick. But it wasn't. It slowed, his heartbeat. The tick, and then it was gone. But the darkness remained. 

Kieth: it was dark, and he was thrilled

Kieth planned his escape. Cut the power and run. His original plan was to talk Lance into following but as of right now Lance was pacing to the tick of the clock. Twenty-four hours on the dot. It's now or nothing. Shiro was preoccupied with worry over Lance. Not in the plan but it was good enough. Keith had scouted the entire hotel building already. Shiro didn't care, it had been almost twenty-four hours and Shiro had been asleep for the most of it. The power was actually on the first level. The level Keith happened to be on. What a stroke of luck for him. He doubted it would last long. He had to do this fast. Twenty-three hours, fifty-eight minutes, and seventeen seconds was right when Keith slipped away. Out the door, knife in hand. He walked to the power room, the daunting task before him. Thankfully he had time on his watch. Only thirty seconds until fifty-seven. He started to saw through a cord. It should cut the power. Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, so close to finishing he could taste freedom, thirteen, twelve, he started to worry about Lance leaving him behind. But he couldn't think about that now, six, five, four, three, two, one. Fifty-six hours. It all started over. But not for those in the hotel, for them everything went dark. Just as planned. It was dark, and he was thrilled. Keith ran, thankful he had a good nose and good eyes to guide him. He saw the shadows of the employees racing about. Omegas bolting from the tight grip of an unwanted alpha. So Keith wasn't the only one. He knew other people might run in the chaos he created but so many omegas stormed away. He could smell their scent, the obvious fear. He joined the pack, with all of them he could blend right in. He wouldn't be found. He ran out, letting the smells lead him until he walked outside. It was still dark, just a few bits of light leading him. He ran, no where to go. He ran, leaving everything and everyone behind. Shiro, Lance, it didn't matter. The bite on his neck itched but he ignored it. He ignored everything, focusing on his feet and running. Leaving everything behind. He knew he needed to stop soon. He stumbled towards a abandoned shed. A few other omegas with him, they got it open and ran inside. Closing the door, they all laid down. A few thanked him for shutting off the power. They were all to tired to do much else. Keith especially. He slumped against the wall, his eyes closing. They shut all the way and with a small whimper he fell asleep. 

Shiro: it's dark and he's confused. 

Shiro had slept most of the last day. What can he say, he was tired. Keith and Lance seemed to be fairing well. More or less. Lance was pacing, the tick of the clock had really gotten to the poor boy. Keith seemed jumpy, avoiding Shiro's eyes. Shiro decided to watch Lance. The omega seemed to be in a lot of pain, but Shiro didn't know how to help. Twenty-four hours on the dot. Twenty-four hours until Shiro could live a normal life with his two omegas. He kept his eyes trained on Lance. He was so focused on the guy that he didn't hear the door open and the run away Keith blast off. Twenty-three hours and Fifty-seven minutes left. Then this would all be over. Shiro watched as Lance paused at random. What was wrong? He stood to ask the omega as the timer kept counting. Five, four, three, two, one. It all started over, but not for Shiro. For him, everything went dark. Luckily he had amazing smell and hearing. He could maneuver even in the pitch black. Lance, however. The screams that pierced the air. The pure shrieks of agony that came from Lance, Shiro could feel his pain. He heard Lance collapse but his screams stayed. He heard the thrashing, what was going on? Shiro ran to comfort his omega when he was knocked down by a squirming limb. He fell on the floor. It was dark, and he was confused. He could smell fearful Omegas even some fearful alphas. But one omegas smell was hard to pick out. Keith. Where was he? Why wasn't he rushing to Lance's side. The power needed to come back, the lights. Shiro was sprawled out on the floor, hearing the screams of Lance. Those screams that echoed. The screams that will haunt him. But eventually they stoped and Lance's smell was a little less. Poor boy probably passed out. Shiro found his way over to smell his worst fear. Blood. How had he not noticed? Lance's ears, all around them, the sides of his face, his wrists and bits of his fingers. Cracked, bleeding. He had scratched at his ears and wrists to stop something. What had Lance needed to stop so bad that he didn't feel the pain he was causing himself? Shiro had enough smell to know how bad it was but without any sight, he couldn't help. He couldn't stop the fresh blood and the horrid smell. Lance had a strong smell, the way his blood smelled.... it was so strong. Overpowering the other smells. Shiro waited. There was truly nothing to do. Nothing he could do. He needed the light. The darkness swelled around him, the smell of blood mixing with his own fear. Who did this? Would they know the consequences of their actions? Shiro wanted to find whoever did this and kill them. The blood from Lance, so much blood. How had Shiro not noticed the blood before? There was so much, Shiro still didn't know why. He felt a single tear fall, the omega he barely knew was passed out and bleeding. And the other was missing. Possibly dead in all this action, all Shiro knew was the dark and the blood. The lights flickered back on, Shiro leaped towards the body of Lance. The blood was caked over his brownish skin. Mixed in his brown hair, the blood was still oozing out of his cuts. Shiro stood, running to get bandages. He ran to the bathroom, getting as many bandages and antibiotics and cream and just anything he could find. He ran back out, taking a washcloth and cleaning off the blood. Lance flinched but he didn't make noise, he was definitely out of it. Also, where the hell is Keith? He's not around here...Shiro focused on Lance, cleaning and bandaging. Luckily the cuts aren't as deep as Shiro originally thought. There's just a lot of them. He binds up the wounds and carries Lance to the bed. He places the surprisingly light male down and sighs. Now onto Keith, Shiro walked outside. He saw many other alphas attempting to sniff out their own omegas. So many smells in the lobby but Shiro was somehow able to pick out Keith's. It led him to the...power room? Oh no. Oh god. KEITH had caused the blackout, the pain that Lance had. It was Keith's fault...the person Shiro promised to hunt down and kill was his own omega‽ He couldn't believe it. Why? Why would Keith do this? He must've run after cutting the power. It was an escape. And it made Shiro even more confused. Why did Keith want to escape so badly that he endangered everyone else. Even Lance, who Keith seemed to get along with. Why would he be the one to cut the power and run? And now many other alphas couldn't find their omegas. And Shiro knew just how serious the government was about run away omegas. They usually got prosecuted. For such a smart guy, Keith had made a wrong turn. And now Shiro had both him and Lance to worry about. He had to find Keith before the government did. And he had to make sure Lance was actually stable. As of right now, he wasn't. God, what was Shiro to do? He kept following Keith's scent. It obviously led out of the building, other alphas tentatively followed their own omegas scent. Shiro had to find Keith. Who was probably asleep, meaning his smell was less. Thank good he has a good sense of smell. He keeps going, also glad that Keith has a prominent smell. Most likely the bonding mark is what made it easier. Because other alphas seemed trained on scents even Shiro couldn't smell. They ended up having a group of five alphas all in the same direction. It makes sense, omegas teaming up and such. They find a small shed. The smell of omegas, in fear no less, was definitely there. And strong. Shiro could smell Keith. They got the door open.   
[[i'm doing even more pov changes because I want a longer chapter plus more Keith. So here ya go]]

Keith: its dark, and he's no longer happy. 

Keith was jerked awake by the poke of another omega. The harsh whisper sounded, "the alphas!" That's all that needed to be said as the scent of alphas, Shiro among them, hit Keith. He stood, backing against the furthest wall. Maybe they wouldn't smell him? The four other omegas joined him. They huddled alone, sure that being close would make it worse. Still, the door opened. And they were rushed. Keith bolted. Another omega did the same, running with Keith. They somehow made it out of the shed and ran. Keith smelled Shiro following him. Shiro, the taller and most likely more fit alpha, chasing Keith, the short and not exactly great at running omega. The winner was decided even before the race. The other omega kept pace with Keith, never falling behind despite being seemingly, not fat, but not skinny. They ran together for so long, Keith's legs ran out of feeling. He didn't even know who this omega was, but she? They obviously wanted escape as badly as him or they would've fallen behind. Keith starts talking, somehow while running. Maybe that'll give him something else to focus on. "Hey. I never caught your name?" He says it like a question and the omega smiles. "I'm Shay, and you are?" "Keith" he answered simple. As always. Then Shay spoke again, "I'm sorry you have to deal with that secondary gender thing..." so Shay was a girl. Good to know. "I'll live. But not with an alpha. That's why I'm running" he doesn't expect Shay to say much else. She still keeps up as she replies, "I'm running because I'm to afraid to have cubs. And the alpha that bit me had another omega but she died and they had a cub together. And one, I don't want to be replaced. And two, I don't want cubs!" Her voice raises a little almost as if she's trying to tell the alpha chasing them. Keith knows all to well the struggle of another omega. But Lance was great, he was the one they didn't need. Honestly, they'd all be happier if Shiro gave up. But Shiro wasn't giving up. Goddamn, let up for one second can't you? Keith kept his pace, but Shiro seemed to get faster. And faster and faster and suddenly a tree was behind him and a very angry Shiro pinning him to said tree. He say Shay's look of worry, she stopped. He tried to stay focused on her before a growl from Shiro pulled him back. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Keith squared his shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows. He was not going down easy, "running away" he answered the question anyways. Shiro scoffed, "why? Why did you cut the power? Why did you run? What did I do? What did Lance do?" Keith was confused by that last part. How was Lance involved? As he thought about the other omega he smelt him. Was he here to? No. He realized the smell was from Shiro. And it wasn't just a normal smell. It had the iron smell of blood. Lance's blood. "Is be hurt?" Keith was now terrified. If something he did hurt Lance...he couldn't forgive himself. Lance wasn't ready to be dragged into this entire mess. While both Keith and Shiro knew so they were ready. Ready for the hunt. And Lance wasn't. And kinda secretly Keith wanted to help Lance. The poor, unexpected, now hurt omega needed help. And Keith wasn't anything like Lance, but he can still help him. And Keith wanted to help Lance so much. But he had to run away. He needed to think of himself. He was again snapped to reality by Shiro "hurt? He's passed out and there is so much blood. And yes, Keith, it's all your fault" Keith went silent. All his fault. He hurt Lance, it was his fault. Shiro took the opportunity, "oh what? Cat got your tongue? You can't bring yourself to realize you hurt Lance?" Keith can't speak. It couldn't be real, Shiro had to be lying. Lying to get Keith back. But the smell of blood was definitely real. How could one explain that? Keith didn't want to go back, "if I hurt Lance wouldn't it be better to let me go?" He spoke his mind. His damn mind that always gets him in trouble. Shiro scoffed and then said what Keith was dreading. "You need to apologize. Heal him. This is your fault, you better take responsibility" his voice was harsh. Unforgiving, he was pissed. Keith never imagined Shiro would act like this. Of course he would, and he will. All alphas are the same, they always snap. Keith won't let Shiro's anger cause his own. He talks monotonous, "What If I don't? What if I just keep running? What'll you do?" The smell of anger is now over powering. Keith hears a small scream from Shay. Oh wonderful, he pretends to not notice it. "You will Not run" Shiro's sharp voice is the last thing Keith hears. 

Shiro: its dark, and he's angry. 

Goddamn it, Keith. Making everything a thousand times worse. Shiro had knocked the omega out, slinging over his shoulders he prepared to leave. He saw the other alpha and omega still fighting. Not his problem, he starts to leave. 

Shay: its dark, and she's not different. 

Shay was running. Running with this secondary gender omega, sprinting from her alpha. She didn't know anything would happen. Not the hunt, and certainly not this. She never thought she could get out, get away. She knew the alpha that mated her, a big fellow named Hunk. She was excited at first, it seemed she got the perfect man. And he was at a hotel, once she stepped inside her world fell apart. A child, around twelve, stood in the living space. This child introduced themselves as Pidge. Hunk explained that he had Pidge with a different omega. Who was now dead. Shay was scared, she was now just a replacement. She'll never be enough. She didn't want that, and prayed for escape. The power went out and she ran. She had run so fast. Meeting Keith, a secondary gender omega, she respected him. He had run. He had reasons, but turns out he had cut the power. And now they ran together. Away from the alphas. But they would catch up, they always did. When Keith was suddenly gone she paused. And then she was on the ground, handcuffs on. How did Hunk even have handcuffs? She wondered this as she struggled, screaming at random. She heard Keith talking, yelling, and then they went silent. She looked over, Keith was unconscious and slung over the alpha's shoulders. Shay felt herself be picked up bridal style. She fought with every once of energy to escape Hunk. But she has hardly any energy left as she sees Keith be taken away. She collapses and her world goes black. 

Lance: will it always be dark?

Lance isn't unconscious anymore. But there is no sound, not even the tick. There is nothing. It's all dark. Will it always be dark? It's dark and he's so alone. Always alone, for no one wants to be with him. Why should they? He's just the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about this


	5. Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't hear any longer. What will happen.   
> Allura is in this chapter, yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update  
> Ps supernatural fans soon I'll post a new spn fic

Keith pov:   
When Keith awoke he was in a sort of cabin, a small cot. "Where am I?" He asked no one, as he looked around. It seemed to be a medical area, but with wooden walls and that 'camping' feel. Keith saw Lance, eyes wide open. He looked confused, and didn't seem to be able to speak. What was up with him. He looked over as Keith got up. And he waved, mouthing a hello. "Um, Lance? Why aren't you talking?" Lance slowly touched his ears and in a slightly disjointed voice he spoke. "Nothing" and then Keith understood. Lance, as of now, couldn't hear him. But why? Then the memories came back, Shiro's words 'you hurt him. He's bleeding out. He could die. Because of you' Keith almost collapsed right then. Whatever was happening with Lance, it was his fault. He caused this, just because he wanted to run away. Now the idea seemed so stupid, not only did he fail but Lance was hurt because of it. Keith slowly went back to his own bed, he needed to sit. And then Shiro walked in the room, "I see your both awake" He announced nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Keith noticed his hands moving at the same time, Lance continued to look confused. And then Shiro held up a sticky note that read the same thing. As he did all this, he was giving Keith a death glare. "Keith follow me" Shiro instructed with a wave, then held up a note that read, {lance, stay here} Lance nodded and smiled. Keith followed Shiro tentatively out of the room. "Shiro, im-"   
"Sorry? You can't just apologize for what you did. You saw what happened to him. What you did"   
Keith stays silent, he already feels bad. Just seeing Lance, That confused expression. Everything about his body language. He was scared, confused, alone. Who could blame him, honestly. For all he knew, he would never be able to hear. How terrifying is that idea? And it's Keith's fault, "Shiro I know it's my fault. And if apologizing isn't enough what do I do? I can't think of anything else to do and you seem so keen to keep me here so I can't leave. And-"   
"Keith I want you to take care of him"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Teach him how to communicate, sign language, something"  
"How the hell do i do that?"  
"I don't know. But I want him to understand you, fully. When you apologize to him. And you will keep caring for him. For all we know he might never hear again. And you will keep him safe, and happy, and alive. Understand?" Keith went silent, how was he going to do all that? And if Lance learned sign language then Shiro would have to as well. Unfortunately Keith already knew it, so he had no way to get out of this. But he really needed someone better, someone who's deaf. So they can help Lance through this. "Shiro I can't do that alone. We need someone else who's in the same boat"  
"If that's what you think he needs, get him someone"  
"How am I, a lowly omega, going to go into town and ask for help with my now deaf friend who has the same alpha as me? you need to find the person, i won't get far" Shiro looked angry with the logic, "I wanted you to do this alone. You figure it all out, and get what he needs. But yes I suppose, I could get help much faster and easier than you. Fine, but you stay with him"   
"It's a deal. I know minimal sign language, I can at least start"   
"Go, I'll figure out what to do for town"   
Keith nodded at Shiro and went back to Lance. This might be harder than he thought. Quickly, the omega scribbled on a piece of paper. {I'm sorry} he held up the paper for Lance to see. The injured male just smiled. He took Keith's hand and patted it awkwardly. Then he wrote on his own paper. {forgiven} Keith teared up. How could Lance forgive him so easily? He blinked away his tears and sighed. How was he to start this?

Allura pov:   
Allura is a very smart doctor for the deaf, temporarily deaf, or hard of hearing. When an obviously mated alpha storms into her office, anger radiating from him, in the middle of a hunt, she's very surprised. As a beta, she decided to do nothing about the hunt. The alpha glared at her and slammed down a fist, "my omega is hurt. I need help" although he sounded slightly worried, it was mostly anger. Allura nodded slightly, "that's what I'm here for" she slid a paper over to him. He immediately started to fill it out, the pen ripping the paper more than once. As he handed it back, Allura handed it to her other doctor. The beta, Coran. He assessed the situation and read the paperwork. "Allura I think the best option would be to schedule an appointment as soon as the hunt is over"  
"Coran, that's only a few hours"  
"Good" came the alpha's growl. Allura gulped, "well then. See you in a few hours!" She typed in the appointment and the alpha prowled out of the room. She took a deep breath as he left. "My, what a surprise" Allura couldn't say anything else. 

Lance pov:   
He couldn't hear. Although in front of Keith, and Shiro, he acted calm, he was terrified. What if he could never hear again? And why was Keith sorry? Shiro seemed so angry. Lance knew no sign language, and had no idea how to read lips, all he could do was guess. He could smell the anger off Shiro and the fear off Keith. He just hoped neither of them could smell his fear. He just sat there and attempted to learn sign with Keith. It all just looked like just waving. Nothing made sense. After what seemed like hours, but could only have been a few minutes, Lance learned. Yes, no, please, and thank you. That's all. Once he'd finally grasped the four signs, he smelled Shiro walk back in. He looked to see where he would come from. Keith waited, slightly more scared. They talked a little, and Lance showed off his four signs. Shiro wrote something down {I got you an appointment with a doctor. Don't worry, she's good. You'll learn sign and how to read lips. And if all goes well, you'll hear again} Lance read it quickly and smiled. 'Thank you' he signed the words. Keith smiled a bit at that. Until the smile died in his lips. Lance was confused as to why, until he saw Shiro glaring. What had occurred to make Shiro so mad at Keith. And why was Keith sorry? Lance had many questions, but as of now he wanted rest. And hearing, but rest was easier to obtain. He pointed to the pillow as an indication to what he was planning as he laid down. He smelled Keith and Shiro leave the room before he fell asleep. 

Shiro pov:   
He wa so angry at Keith. Although he tried to control it, he really did, every time he saw or even thought of Lane the anger came back. How could he? Keith didn't strike Shiro as the nicest person, but he wasn't sadistic. And judging from his actions, he was truly sorry for Lance. But that didn't change that he did it. It was his fault. All of it, and it made Shiro angry. Meeting with the doctor was so difficult because he didn't want to face the problem. What would he do if Lance would never hear again? What would he say to his family? How would he continue on? Could he even continue? It hurt him to see Lance how he was. And if he could never hear, what would Shiro do? Lance really was sweet, he smiled and acted okay even though his fear scent was evident. The smile he gave at being able to hear was torture. Shiro gave him hope, if he stripped that away, how evil could one be? Lance was now asleep and Shiro figured he could do the same. Keith slowly left the room with Lance into the living area. He laid on the couch and stared into space. Shiro didn't feel sorry at all. Any pain Keith felt, it wasn't enough. Lance may never hear again, no pain could be that great. Shiro imagined Lance had a normal life. A family, friends, a life. And although Shiro took some of that away, he didn't take his hearing. Something that kind of matters. He couldn't tell sarcasm, pain, lies, all of it looked the same. It just seemed so terrible. And he couldn't talk. Shiro would never hear him say 'I love you' or anything. And it would never be the same. If the had kids, growing up without their father's voice. Not understanding why. Always having to explain that he lost his hearing by clawing at himself so greatly that he permanently damaged his eardrums and could never hear. And all because of what? The tick of a clock and a blackout? Caused by the other omega Shiro mated with? What a bizarre story that he's have to tell to everyone and their mom. How could he? Let it get this bad? How could he?

Pidge pov:   
The kid was confused. Hunk had brought a new omega, fine by them. But then complete darkness. Both scents disappeared. Pidge sat in the dark for a while until the lights came back on. They then paced for a while. What happened? Would their parent come back? And why did he lie. Pidge wasn't Hunk's kid, they're adopted. There was never another omega. Pidge didn't know their parents and Hunk hadn't mated before Shay. Why did he lie? And why did they disappear? That's what scarred Pidge the most. Why has they left them alone? Why had they done? They thought they'd been good. Good enough, at least. What was wrong? Did they piss Hunk off? Is that why he lied? What about Shay? Did the lie get to her? And why was there a blackout? Nevertheless both Hunk and Shay are back in the hotel room. Only a few hours left in the hunt. Pidge wondered around bored. They wanted to talk to Shay, but Hunk said to wait. Why would he say that? It wasn't like him to act this way. Pidge was slightly concerned. Besides, they wanted to get to know their new parent. What she was like and how she would treat the kid. Pidge didn't want a horrible, homophobic, transphobic, just plain ugly and mean parent. They wanted a kind and sweet, cookie baking mom. And a serious when needed, bad joke telling Dad. That's what they wanted in the orphanage, and that's what they told Hunk before the hunt. So all Pidge could do was hope that Shay was kind. But why was Hunk so out of character? Pidge has been basically silent this entire week. And they're bored. Hunk was asleep, Shay was staring at nothing. Boredom could be cured.


End file.
